Fallen Angel (KYUMIN)
by AnnieAnn Lee
Summary: What will happen when a bunny angel particularly named Sungmin is thrown into a human world because of his stupidity and clumsiness?


**Sungmin POV**

"Lee Sungmin! Because you have nearly caused harm to our people, I'll throw you to the human world as your punishment!"

"What?" Everyone let out a loud scream as the ruler of the angel's world sentenced me to the human world as a punishment. My eyes got widen by hearing those statement like they almost fell from the socket. I gently slapped my forehead.

_Great Sungmin! What have you got yourself into because of your stupidity!_

"B…but…your majesty, Sungmin is practically still a kid. For god sake he's only eighteen! How can he compose himself in his first battle while before this all he knows is cuddling with his plush bunnies. In addition, didn't we managed to retaliate to those evil creatures?" My dad tried to defend me who was obviously on the verge of tears in the embrace of my mom.

_Way to go dad!_ I screamed a loud encouragement to my dad in my head.

The ruler glared at my dad and I can see him swallow a big bulk of saliva. Oh no…this is not a good sign. I could feel my hair stand behind my nape.

"How dare you raise your voice to me? Your ruler? Enough talking! The decision is final and Sungmin will be sent to human world, away from both of you!" The ruler pointed to my mom and dad.

Oh no! This can't be happening!

Suddenly a sapphire blue circle of light appeared beneath me. The light seemed want to suck me into it and I didn't like the feeling. Not at all!

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed to the top of my lungs when I felt I couldn't move at all. Both of them looked at me with teary eyes. I also cried hard when I realized I couldn't do anything. Looks like I had to accept my bad fate. Human! I'll get my revenge after this! You would felt the wrath of angel bunny Min!

"Take a good care of yourself, Minnie baby!" The last world I heard before the world around me turned into a black pitch.

**Third person POV**

Slowly Sungmin opened his eyes a little bit. A ray of sunlight from the window made him a little hard to open his eyes completely. He sat up and rested his back at the bedboard. He looked at his surroundings and observed the room tentatively. _Why's that my room seems a little bit different?_ A question popped out from his mind. Suddenly reality hit him. He sighed in exasperation. He closed his eyes and chewed his bottom lips while his hands gripped the bedsheets. That damn old man! He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Before he got into the bathroom, a pink envelope on the night desk caught his attention. He changed his path towards the table.

_What is this? A love letter for me? _He grinned inwardly. Without waiting any longer, he tears the pink envelope. His expression changed when he read the content of his supposedly love letter.

_Dear baby Min,_

_I suppose you already know where you are when you read this letter. You will be attending Parang High School as Lee Sungmin and you're an orphan who lives alone in a small apartment where you live now. I know this is hard for you but once you are forgiven by the ruler, we will become as a one happy family again. Take care of yourself. Mommy and daddy love you!_

_Love,_

_Mum and dad._

_p/s : school starts at 8 and by now I assume regards your clever brain you are already late._

By the last sentence, automatically his head turned to the bunny clock on the table. His eyes widen in horror.

_Shit! I'm late! Great Sungmin! You're totally a very clever angel!_ He cursed to himself and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick bath and changed to his school uniform. After that, he went outside and headed to his school where all his nightmares will begin.

**Sungmin POV**

Now where is the principal office? Duh this school is too big for a small delicate angel like me. Hmp! I pouted and keep on walking while read a piece of paper in my hand until I bumped into someone broad chest and stumbled backwards.

Ouch! What is this? Did I hit a wall or what? I rubbed my nose and kept on mumbling incoherent words. A small laugh escaped from what I thought a stupid wall that hit me! I raised my head and met with black orbs. I stared into the beautiful eyes and let my mouth a little wide open. Is he an angel like me?

"Are you an angel?" I asked him without thinking and he chuckled with my stupid question. That angel held my chin and closed my open mouth.

"Close your mouth bunny or a fly will get into your tiny mouth."

I blushed at the action and to ease my nervous, I let out a laugh that was obviously a fake one. This man here is really handsome with his dark brown messy hair, a pointed nose and a plump li…..Wait! What the hell are you thinking, Minnie? You're not a gay! Hell no! Angel bunny is not a gay! I shake my head vigorously to shoo away that stupid thinking of mine. Again I heard that melodious chuckle.

"So I assume you a new student here since I've never seen your cute face. Are you lost?"

I nodded. Why the hell I'm still blushing hard?

"C…can you tell me where the principal office is? I need to be there as soon as possible." I looked at him with hopeful eyes. He will help me right? I mean…hey! Who can resist my aegyo? He smiled to me with the most wonderful smile I've ever seen since my existence.

"You're nearly there actually. You just walk straight and turn at your right. There you go then. The principal office."

"Oh thank you…" I paused there because I didn't know his name. I didn't know how to address him.

"Kyuhyun. The name is Cho Kyuhyun." My smile grew wider. His voice is like angelic voice that I can listen for all night long as my lullaby.

"Well, I'm Lee Sungmin. Thanks for your help, Kyuhyun-shi."I introduced myself. He at least should know my name right? Maybe we could be a bestfriend and I can forget my wrath to the human. This human seems nice and it was sooo not nice of me to treat him badly. I took out my hands to shake hand with him when suddenly he smirked and the gentle smile was gone. He pulled me towards him and pecks my lips.

"It's nothing…and for your earlier question. I'm not an angel. I'm your worst nightmare." After he finished talking, he squeezed my butt. I gasped and looked at the way he was walking passed my side with an evil smile plastered on his face.

Noooooooooooo! He's an evil pervert! An evil pervert who stole my very first kiss!

Lee Sungmin, you're dead meat.

**Kyuhyun POV**

I played with my PSP while the teacher is still teaching infront the classroom. Such a boring class . I'm a genius so I don't have to lend my ears to listen to his babbling about all the numbers. It is already in my super smart brain. The teacher also ignored me since he knew I'm an evil genius and my father is one of the influenced men in this school. Who dares to lay their fingers on me? I pushed a stop button when I remembered the previous occasion when I was heading back to class after went to washroom. I found myself a cute bunny looking guy. He seemed lost and being a generous of Cho Kyuhyun, I decided to help him. Not until he bumped into my chest. He rubbed his small pointy nose and started mumbling something that I didn't understand. Must be a bunny language I guessed. If he's not wearing a boy uniform I must said that I've met with the most beautiful girl in my world. Yes my world because the world is revolved around me *insert an evil laugh.

The sound of knocked door diverted my attention. The teacher stopped teaching and the door opened and revealed the principal and also a small boy trailed behind him. Isn't that the bunny boy that I met earlier? Both of them spoke in a low voice and the principal pulled the boy infront of my homeroom teacher. Then he bids goodbye and exited our class.

"Listen class. We have a new friend here who just transfers from Incheon. Please introduce yourself."

The boy smiled and bowed a little.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Lee Sungmin-imnida. Please treat me well." His smile is so bright that it can make me blind. Urgh Kyu, cut it off! Since when you're so fluffy? When his eyes met mine, his facial expression changed from happy to shock. Awww too cute for me to handle but I won't let him know my weird feelings from him! Yes, weird and definitely not like! I will make him suffer here. I didn't even know what the teacher is talking about when I just lay my eyes on that bunny face. He walked and sat beside Donghae. I raised one of my eyebrows. Why he did not want to sit beside me? I'm the one he met first before that Donghae guy! I smirked. He must be afraid of me because of what happened earlier.

**Third person POV**

When Sungmin met with Kyuhyun eyes, he felt shocked and the world around him shattered. This is really a punishment for him from the ruler. _You really like to see me suffered old man, weren't you? _The teacher asked him to choose his seat and he definitely will not sit beside Kyuhyun although Kyuhyun sat alone at the back. Luckily there's a vacant seat beside fishy looking guy. _I better sit here_. He threw a smile to his desk partner and he returned back his smile.

"Annyeong, I'm Donghae. You're look like a bunny!" He pointed at me.

What? Bunny? Me?

"I'm Sungmin and you're look like a fish! What are you doing at the land when you're supposed to be in the water?" Sungmin asked him back in annoyance but he just let out a giggle.

"You're funny! Let's be friend!"

Finally, Sungmin sighed. Human is sure a weird creature.

"Hey, Sungmin! Let's go grab some lunch. Aren't you hungry?" Donghae tapped his shoulder. Sungmin nodded and headed out to the canteen when someone called out his name.

"Bunny!" He knew that voice. Slowly he turned his head and faced with a smirked Kyuhyun. Donghae beside him was already hold his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What do you want, pervert?"

"Wow, nice greetings bunny. Didn't your parents teach you about ethics?" Kyuhyun asked without a hint of guilt in his tone. Hearing those sentences, Sungmin got angered and kicked Kyuhyun's leg hard.

"Don't talk about my parents like you know them, you stupid human being!" He released his hand from a confused Donghae and a pained-looking face Kyuhyun. Donghae looked at Kyuhyun and gritted his teeth. He also felt mad because Kyuhyun had made his bunny sad.

"Next time watch your words, Kyuhyun." Then he followed Sungmin and left Kyuhyun alone who still bewildered with Sungmin action. Never had he known that a bunny can kick him hard like this.

**Donghae POV**

I arrived at the school canteen not long after Sungmin. I scanned the whole canteen and found him sitting on one of the table alone while munching his bread accompanied by a bottle of strawberry milk. I approached and sat infront of him. He shuddered a little but when he saw it was me, he resumed his eating.

"Are you okay, Sungmin?" He just nodded and kept shoved the bread into his mouth. His small hand grabbed the strawberry milk and wanted to drink it when the milk spilled to his uniform. He sighed and I knew from his expression he tried to hold his anger.

"Sungmin, do you have spare clothes?" He looked at me and shook his head. His eyes got teary. I hold his hand and brought him to my locker where I put my spare clothes. After we arrived there, I could see from my corner of eyes, he wiped his tears. His nose and eyes were red. I opened the locker, grabbed my clothes and handed them to him.

"Now go and changed. I'll wait here."

15 minutes later, Sungmin walked to me with his dirty clothes. My uniform seems bigger on him since he is smaller than me and his body possessed a body of a girl.

"Let's go to class, shall we?" Once again, I hold his hand. I don't know why but I really like to hold his hand because it gave me some warmth and a tingling feeling in my stomach. When we stand at the door class, everyone looked at us; I mean our intertwined hands including that evil Kyuhyun. His eyes grew bigger and I must say that he really shocked. Does he like my Minnie? I shrugged my shoulders and dragged Sungmin to our sit. Sungmin seemed disturbed when he saw Kyuhyun.

"Ignore him, Minnie…I mean Sungmin." I scrunched my eyebrows when the nickname slipped from my mouth. I shouldn't call him that! I mean on the first day of meeting and I already gave him a nickname? Sungmin let out a small giggle.

"It's okay Donghae. You can call me that. I love it!" He smiled to me and put his small hand to my cheek which is red because of shyness.

"Thank you, Minnie." I took his hand which is at my cheek and squeezed it a little bit. While staring into Minnie's eyes, I could feel someone staring at my back with burning eyes. Maybe the heat I guessed and I continued to smile lovingly to my Minnie.

**Kyuhyun POV**

I was chatting with one of my girl fans when a couple entered the classroom with intertwined hands. Donghae and my bunny! Holding hands? They sat at their place and spoke in inaudible voice. I kept on looking at them when that bunny boy touched Donghae's cheek. They exchanged smile and I could see with my own eyes on how Donghae squeezed my bunny's little hand. I couldn't believe these! That bunny and Donghae will not be together. I'll make sure of that! Not even in your dreams, Lee Donghae!

When the class was over, both of them quickly leave the classroom together. Still holding hands. Not for long! I knew I must do something. I couldn't let the bunny and Donghae acting lovey dovey towards each other. Not infront of me. I went to my home and straight to my room.

"I don't want to be disturbed tonight. Leave me alone." I said with a cold voice to my maid. She just nodded in understanding. I laid my body on my king-sized bed. What happened today really made me pissed. But why I must get mad when I saw Sungmin with Donghae together. I even plotted to break them apart. I felt attached to Sungmin. When he smiled to me with his sweet smile this morning, I felt fluttered in my chest. But when he smiled to Donghae and not to me I felt a pang in my heart. Is it love?

Mum…how I wished you're here now with me…

I closed my eyes and a lone tear dropped from my eyelids.

**Sungmin POV**

I thought Kyuhyun is an evil pervert. But it turned out that since the first day we met, he didn't talk to me. Not even a glace. I wondered what happened to him. Is he sick? But he acted normal infront of others. Just like the first time we met when he smiled evilly to me. He flirted with girls and toying with them. The girls were not mind of it. They must be stupid to let their feelings to be played by that Kyuhyun. I just kept on looking at Kyuhyun's direction without noticing someone approached me from behind and backhug me tenderly. I smiled to the warmth that enveloped me.

"What are you looking at, baby?" Donghae pecked both of my cheeks still not letting me go. He turned me into his directions and pecked my lips softly. It's been months since I'm in relationship with Donghae.

"Nothing." Donghae pouted and I laugh at his silly expressions.

"Tell me, quick!" He tightened his hug around me until no gap was leave between us. Donghae is seriously has a skinship disease. He didn't care at all where we are even when we in the public place like now. He said that it is his ways to show his love to me by let everyone know that I'm his. I'm so happy with Donghae until sometimes I wondered is this a punishment for me or a gift from that old grumpy ruler?

"It's really nothing, you pabo. I just bored waiting for you to come. You have to make up for it."

"I'd love too, baby." He whispered seductively to my ear. Donghae pulled me into his embrace and before I closed my eyes, I spotted Kyuhyun looking at us. His face seemed emotionless but his eyes showed a lot of emotions before he left the classroom. Is it tears that I saw?

**Kyuhyun POV**

I opened my eyes. I stared at the decorated ceilings with no emotion. My body felt heavy. It is not because I'm sick or something. Another day means another painful scene I have to watch whether I'm willing or not. Sungmin and Donghae now has officially become a couple since five months ago. Damn that fish! How could he steal Sungmin's heart faster than me? It is me who supposed to be in his position. I didn't want to go to school for god sake! It really hurt my feeling just like yesterday when they were hugging tightly infront of me. I felt really lazy to get up from my bed and go to school but if I did not go to school I would missed to see that cute bunny face although he is not in my arms but Donghae. I put my feet on the carpeted floor and went inside my luxurious bathroom. I opened the shower and let the water flowed to my body.

Sungmin…Minnie…my baby bunny…

After done showering, I went to the dinner hall to have my breakfast. Alone again like always. I don't give a damn where's my father have been. I've used to it. I sipped my last gulp of coffee and went straight to the car where my driver is already waiting.

"Good morning, Young Master." He bowed and opened the car's door. I just nodded and slumped my form to the back seat.

Here we go again.

Not long after, we arrived at my school. My driver quickly opened the door and I heavily walked towards the entrance gate. Every girl that I met squealed in delight when they saw me. They even gave a chocolate love box. What the hell? Chocolate in the morning? All this girls are sick! Who would ever eat chocolate in the morning? But still I become a gentleman and gave them what they wanted. My shining smile to them. I entered the classroom. I can see Sungmin sat alone on his chair while eating chocolate and the chocolate smeared a bit at the corner of his mouth. So cute! I'm not being biased here but I take back what I said earlier about who will eat the chocolate in the morning. I walked to my seat and not glanced a bit to Sungmin. I could see he looked at me with his doe foxy eyes then continue sucking and licking his chocolate bar.

When it is time for recess, Donghae couldn't be seen anywhere and to be exact since morning. He didn't come to school today. I was watching Sungmin from my seat when he turned his back and looked at me. This time, I didn't avert my eyes from him. He slowly stands and walked to my direction. Is he heading to me? My heart thumping so loud until I could feel Sungmin would hear it.

"Hey Kyuhyun…"

"What do you want, bunny?" I acted cold to him. I didn't want him to sense my nervousness. That will be the end for me! Cho Kyuhyun lost to Lee Sungmin! He pouted and tugged my sleeves.

"Kyuhyun, let's eat lunch together shall we? Donghae is not coming today and I hate ate alone. Let's go together!"

"Am I a substitute?" My heart ached when he said he wanted to eat with me just because Donghae is not coming today. Sungmin shook his head in dismay.

"Yah, Kyuhyun! How could you think that low to me? Come on now! I always want to eat with you but I just can't because Donghae would get jealous." He tried to persuade me by using his aegyo voice complemented with his big puppy eyes.

"Alright! Alright! Geez…you're one annoying bunny. I wondered why I kissed you in the first place when the first time we met." Sungmin's face turned to dark red because of embarrassment. He hit my chest and dragged me to the canteen.

"How can you say that without even feel shy?" He asked me when we settled down on one of the chair. I shrugged my shoulder and started eating.

"You don't like it? Every girl in this school wants to taste my lips and you're one of the lucky people who have the opportunity to taste it. You should be proud and wrote it in your diary." I laughed whole-heartedly. I felt really good today. Me and Sungmin. Eating lunch together. I always hope this day would come and here it is now. Me and him together although I know all this will change when Donghae comes to school tomorrow. He stuck out his tongue but smile after that. The silence took over after that until Kyuhyun broke it.

"Why Donghae didn't come today? Is he sick?"

"I don't know but I can guess what he is actually doing."

"Wow, what are you? Some sort of fortune teller?" I teased him and made him giggle like a school girl but I didn't find it annoying infact I wanted to hear it over and over again.

"He must be prepared for our sixth month's anniversary."

Shit! I shouldn't ask that question. Wrong choice of question, Kyu! Feel the consequences now. Sungmin looked at me with his innocent eyes. He tilted his head a bit with a confused face.

"Are you okay, Kyuhyun?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sungmin…." I hesitated a bit but I must ask him this question.

"Ne, Kyuhyun? What is it?"

"Do you really love Donghae?"

Sungmin smiled and nodded.

"More than you can imagine."

My heart died at this point.

**Sungmin POV**

I screamed. I cried my heart out. I felt like suicide now. Why is this happening to me? When I wanted to feel and celebrate our anniversary with full of love? I laid my body on the bed and hugged the pink plushie bunny that Donghae gave me until it soaked wet with my tears. It had been two days since the news of Donghae's death struck into my head. It was all like a dream. I wished it just a worst nightmare and when I woke up I could find Donghae beside me and caressed my cheek with his warm hands. But when I opened my eyes, Donghae is not here. Only me and this lonely room. Once again I sobbed and tears started to spill from my eyes.

My cell phone suddenly ringed.

I looked at the ID caller and it is Kyuhyun who is calling me. I didn't have any feeling to pick up the call. I even didn't' pick up his call since the death of Donghae spread in our school. He must be worried about me since we became best friend after we had our first lunch together when Donghae didn't come to school to prepare for our anniversary and end up died when a car hit him. He's on his way with a bouquet of pink roses when they found him laid bloodily on the road. His mom gave a card written to me by Donghae. I opened the drawer and reread the card even though I knew consequences that lead me after this.

_To my angel bunny,_

_Happy sixth monthsary, baby. I love you and you're my shining star in my life. My love for you will never fade and die even if dead tear us apart.._

_Forever yours,_

_Handsome fishy_

I bit my bottoms lips and I can taste blood already. From his writings like he already know he will die. Hae-ah…Donghaae…why did you leave me in this state? You don't know how much you bright up my days after I've being punished to be in human world. I thought I would take a revenge on human but you made me forget about it. Is this my punishment because an angel shouldn't hold grudge towards human. I failed miserably. If there is anyone who should die, it would be me. An ungrateful angel bunny. I took our pictures frame on the night desk. I stared at our happy face and my vision became blurry because I'm crying hard now. I kissed Donghae's picture and laid it on my chest near my heartbeat.

Goodnight Donghae…goodnight my love…

**Kyuhyun POV**

I was worried like hell nowadays. Sungmin is not coming to school in a week time. I tried to reach him on phone. I even went to his apartment but he never showed up. What if he hurt himself? What if he fainted alone in his house and nobody there to take care of him since I knew Sungmin is an orphan.

My eyes caught someone figure at the door. It's Sungmin! He walked lifelessly to his seat. This is not the bunny that I knew and love. He looked so pale and his eyebags was really dark under his eyes. He must not get enough sleep. During free time, I moved to his seat and threw him a gentle smile. He smiled weakly to me but his smile did not reach his beautiful eyes.

"Wanna go somewhere more peaceful?"

He nodded and that is enough for me to pull him from the seat and hug his shoulder to support his weak and fragile body to the rooftop. We reached at the rooftop and seat side by side. I rested his back to the wall and so do I. We didn't talk and just enjoy the scenery there.

"Kyuhyun."

"Hmm?" I looked at his face. Beautiful…I murmured in my head.

"Do you believe in angel?" Why did he suddenly asked me this type of question but I still will answered it since it's Sungmin who asked me.

"I do."

"What did you think of them?" I silence a bit before answer it truthfully.

"I think they like you."

He laughed and poked my head with his small delicate finger.

"Stupid. Angel shouldn't be like me. They are opposite from me."

"Do you mean angel is ugly?"

"What?" His eyes grew bigger and then he laughed hard until his eyes teary.

"You're cute honestly and you said angel is opposite from you. Doesn't that mean angel is ugly?"

He shook his head but smile is still lingering on his M-shaped lips.

"I don't know if you're really stupid or pretend to be one to make me happy."

I just shrugged my shoulder. Pretend his statement didn't influence me. Suddenly I felt weight plopped on my lap. I looked down and found Sungmin's head on my lap. His eyes were closed and his lips forming a sad smile. But his eye's corners were already wet.

"I don't care if you hate it if I lay my head on your lap. Just let me sleep for a while, arasso?"

I just hummed in response. My eyes started to brimmering with tears and I gently stroked his soft black hair when his tears run through his puffy cheeks. At the same time my tears already want to fall but I quickly wiped it to avoid them to fall on Sungmin's face and disturbed his sleep. He really looked like an angel. Sleep well, baby…

I love you, Minnie…

**Sungmin POV**

These past few weeks I felt relieved because Kyuhyun is always beside me when I'm on the verge of crying when I remembered Donghae. He always patted my head like I'm a five years old children when I chirping happily after I achieved a high marks in Mathematics. He's not an evil pervert anymore but he turned to be an angel. Maybe he is an angel in disguise? I walked through the hallway. Actually I'm on my way to find Kyuhyun. I haven't since him since this morning. Today, all the teachers were busy and the students were allowed to do anything they want but in control of course.

Now where is that brat? I peeked on each door and tried to find him until I heard a melodious voice singing with a piano. The voice is so beautiful and I didn't notice my legs walked by their own to the source of the voice.

I arrived at the Music Classroom and stand there for a while. The voice had stopped singing. I wonder why. Slowly I opened the door and found myself Kyuhyun is the one who sang earlier. He seemed so lost in his world until he didn't aware of my presence beside him.

"Kyuhyun." I whispered playfully to his ear. He shocked and turned to me. Our forehead bumped and Istumbled backwards but Kyuhyun quickly pulled my wrist and made me sit on his lap. At that moment, time looked like stop and it felt like it just me and Kyuhyun was moving. We stared into each other eyes until he averted his eyes and coughed. I blushed and moved from his lap to the seat beside him.

"What are you doing here, Kyu?" I asked him and once in a while I press the piano's key. I really didn't know how to play instruments but I really like the sound from a piano.

"Nothing. I was bored so I went here to spend my time alone." He ruffled my hair and I just let him did it because it felt so good to be pampered by him.

"Kyu, can you play a piano for me please? I want to hear you sing with the piano. Pretty pleaseee?" I stared into his eyes and he nodded. He took a breath and released it before he started singing.

neul ba-ran-man bo-nae-yo (I always look at you)  
ha-roo-ga ji-na-ga-do (Even if a day pass)  
ddoe ha-roo-ga-ji-na-do (and another passes by)  
geu-dae soom-so-ree (the sound of you breathing)  
gue-dae oot-em-so-ree (the sound of you laughing)  
a-jik-do-na-reul hun-dul-jo (it still makes me tremble)

ddoe nun-mul-ee hu-ru-jyo (tears flow once again)  
ah-pun nae-mam mo-ren-chae (you are smiling)  
geu-daen oot-go eet-nae-yo (not knowing the pain insides me)  
ba-bo-gat-eun nah (a fool like me  
chul-up-nun mot-nan-nae-gae (a naïve and immature like me)  
han-bun-jum geu-dae dul-ah-boa-jul-su up-nun-ji (for this once, can you turn around and look at me? )

algo it-jo nae-ba-raem-dul-eun geu-dae-ae-gae ah-mu-run  
euh-me-up-dan-gul (I know that my wishes has no meaning to you )

nah-yeot-suh-myun( if it was me)  
geu-dae-sarang-hanun saram (the person you love)  
nah-yeot-suh-myun (if it was me)  
su-up-shi-man-eu-nal-eul na gi-do-nae-wat-jo (I prayed for countless days)

pu-ruh-reun na-mu-chuh-rum (like the shining green trees)  
mal-up-shi bit-nan-byul-chuh-rum (like the silent sparkling stars)  
ddoe bara-mahn bogo-it-nun-nah-rul (I am only looking at you again)  
geu-del algo it-nah-yo (Do you even know this? )

neul nah oh-neul-kka-ji-man (Until today I always practiced)  
hon-ja-yun-seup-hae-wat-dun sarang-eh gobak-duldo (those love confessions by myself)  
seul-pun dwit-mo-sup (sad back view)  
geu-juh o-neul-kka-ji-man (just until today)  
ee-run nae-mahn-eul mo-reun-chae sarah-gal-tae-jo (you will live without ever know how I feel)

gidarim-ee it-hyuh-jim-boda ship-da-nun-gul sul-pu gae jal-algo-itjo (sadly I know that waiting is esasier than erasing you)

nah-yeot-suh-myun (if it was me)  
geu-dae-sarang-hanun saram (the person you love)  
nah-yeot-suh-myun (if it was me)  
su-up-shi man-eu-nal-eul na gi-do-nae-wat-jo (I prayed for countless days)

pu-ruh-reun na-mu-chuh-rum (like the shining green trees)  
mal-up-shi bit-nan-byul-chuh-rum (like the silent sparkling stars)  
ddoe bara-mahn bogo-it-nun-nah-rul (I am only looking at you again)  
geu-del algo it-nah-yo (Do you even know this? )

moot-go ship-jo (I want to ask you)  
geu-den-jal-jinae-nun-gahyo hamkkae-ha-nun geu-saram-ee geudae-ae-gae jahlhae-ju-nah-yo (are you well is the person you are with treating you well)

babo-gateun guk-jung-do (I know that these stupid worries are all useless)  
bo-jil-up-dan-gul al-ji-man (and won't change anything)  
nun-mul-up-shi kkok-han-bun-eun mal-hago ship-ut-jo (but I wanted to say this at least once without tears)

sarang-han-da-go... (that I love you)

writers note : the song Kyuhyun sing is If it was me.

With that he ended the song with his eyes still closed. I felt my eyes heavy with tears. Why did he too absorbed into this song? Did he love someone? Why did I felt like he is talking to me?

"Kyuhyun-ah." I touched his shoulder and what I saw made me startled. Kyuhyun's cheeks were already wet with tears. I cupped his face and wiped his tears with my sleeve. I didn't care if it got soaked. The most important thing now is I didn't want to see his tears falling freely to his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, Sungmin-ah." He suddenly hugged me tight. I patted his back and let him rested his head at the crook of my neck.

"Pabo. You shouldn't say sorry. I am the one who should say sorry because I made you cried by singing that song. I'm sorry, Kyu."

He shook his head multiple times then he faced me with tear-stained face. This time it is his turned to cupped my face before leaning closer to my lips. He pressed his lips softly to mine. What the? Kyhyun is kissing me? Cho Kyuhyun is fucking kissing me?

"Kyu…Kyuhyun-ah..wh…what…" I stuttered after he released my lips. He stared deeply into my eyes and caressed my cheeks softly.

"I know this sound selfish but frankly I love you, Sungmin. I really love you since the first time we met. Everyday I tried to confess my feelings to you but you're so oblivious with my actions. But then Donghae got into the picture and by that time I knew I had no chance anymore. You looked happy with him and it's enough for me to see you smile widely although not with me…although I have to sacrifice my own smile for you, Sungmin-ah."

"Kyuhyun…" I was already crying mess when Kyuhyun confessed his love to me. How come I'm so stupid not to aware on how he felt towards me. I already caught him in tears when he saw Donghae hugged me. He wiped my tears with him thumb and kissed my eyelids.

"Don't cry, Sungmin. I didn't hope for you to reciprocate my feeling. I just want you to know what I felt so I won't regret later."

He stands up and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He walked to the door and slowly opened and closed it back leaving me alone behind.

**Still in Sungmin POV**

I laid on my bed. I blinked continuously to the ceiling. Then I changed my position to sit and hug my knees. What should I do? I felt that I love Kyuhyun too. After that love confession, Kyuhyun seems to avoid me and I felt sad when he did that. But I'm scared to confess to him. He might think I took him as Donghae's substitute. It's not like I already forgot about Donghae and our love but I knew I had to move on and Kyuhyun is always there with me without any complaints. I ruffled my hair in annoyance when suddenly a light appeared from the side of my bedroom. My eyes widen when I saw who it was.

"D…daddy…"

My dad ran towards my bed and hugged me tightly. He showered my face with kisses. He must be missed me so much like I did!

"Minnie baby, how are you? Mommy and daddy were sorry because we didn't stand by your side when you lost your boyfriend. But Min, you should know you couldn't be in love with human right?"

I nodded slowly. Tears started to form in my eyes. This means that I can't love Kyuhyun too. I was too preoccupied with my feelings until I forgot the rules in angel's world.

"If…if I couldn't love human, why did you let me and Donghae together? You knew you could stop us."

"Baby, we can see you're happy when you're with him and we tried to ignore it. But when you're in a mess after you lost him, we can't afford to see you become one again when you fell for Kyuhyun."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're technically still an angel although you're living in human world. Sooner or later you will go back to your world. The time has come, Min. You need to get back to our world. You still have time to forget your feelings for Kyuhyun. The ruler has forgiven you. Let's come back to where you belong, okay?"

"Does this means I have to go now and I couldn't see Kyuhyun again?" My father nodded. I knew he wanted to see me happy and lived with the one I love but rules are still rules. But rules are made to be broken, right?

"Can I do one last thing before I go? Please dad? Tomorrow after I see Kyuhyun I will follow you to go back to our world. Just let me do this for once! Please dad! I wanted Kyuhyun to know that I love him too and I wanted him to know what an angel looked like."

"But Min, you knew that we shouldn't disclose who we are what more infront of a human."

"I know dad, I know! You don't have to remind me but I will make him forget me right after that. He shall forget about me. You know what power I possessed."

My father hugged my shoulder and wipe the tears that flowing freely.

"I'm sorry, baby Min. Being thrown into a human world is not a right punishment to you."

No, dad. Being thrown into a human world is the best thing ever happened in my life.

**Third person POV**

Kyuhyun was sitting on the one bench at the park. He's waiting for Sungmin because he got something important to say. He looked at the night sky. Stars shining brightly resembles on how Sungmin shines his life. He heard footsteps and he knew it was Sungmin.

"Hey, Kyu…"

"Hey, Min…"

"Have you waited long?"

"I've just arrived." Sungmin nodded and sit beside Kyuhyun.

"Stars are shining brightly tonight."

"They did."

After that silence trapped them. Kyuhyun is waiting for Sungmin to tell him what he wanted to say.

"So…what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Remember the time when I asked you what do you think about angel?"

"Yeah and I said that they are ugly." Both of them laughed forcefully.

"Kyuhyun-ah…do you want to see an angel?"

He smirked. The smirk that Sungmin missed so much to see on Kyuhyun face.

"I already see one."

"Huh? When?"

"Right now infront of me."

"Yah!" Sungmin hit his arm in embarrassment. "I'm not joking Kyuhyun. Now, close your eyes before I hit you once again." Sungmin ordered him and Kyuhyun closed his eyes tightly. "No peeking!"

"Yeah…yeah…you're annoying as ever." Sungmin rolled his eyes.

"You're also evil as ever."

Kyuhyun still closed his eyes when he felt a light warm emitted infront of him but he still didn't open his eyes yet. Not until Sungmin said he can open them.

"Open your eyes now, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun didn't know why his heart is beating frantically. He cracked his eyes open slowly and what he saw made his mouth hang down. His eyes cannot believe what he saw. Infront of him, Sungmin is wearing a white suit and what surprised him more was behind Sungmin, there was a wing. Sungmin looked stunning and he couldn't deny that this is the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Are you doing some magic tricks?"

"I'm not. Kyuhyun-ah, do I look like an angel?"

"Definitely Sungmin. You're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you like it."

Kyuhyun's eyes still gazed at Sungmin when he felt Sungmin enveloped him in a hug.

"Kyuhyun-ah, I'm glad I met you and I'm really thankful when you said you love me. But it's time for me to go back to my own world."

Sungmin's statement made Kyuhyun bewildered. His own world? What the heck is he talking about?

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm not belong here. This is the real me. I want you to see the real me before I go. You said you believed in angel and I'm one of them."

Kyuhyun left dumbfounded. His mind tried to register and processed what Sungmin said. Sungmin is an angel? Suddenly realization hit him.

"No! You can't go! You just can't Sungmin-ah. Please stay by my side. I will not reveal who you are. Just please stay with me."

"As much as I want that, I can't. I already being punished and the ruler had forgiven me and let me back to my world again. But that doesn't mean…"

Kyuhyun waited for Sungmin to finish his sentence.

"But that doesn't mean I will forget you and our love."

"Wh..what?"

"I love you, Kyuhyun. I love you so much! I'm sorry it took a long time for me to say it and confess it in this situation."

Not wasting any minute, Kyuhyun pulled Sungmin to his embrace and crying together with Sungmin. Why must it turned out to be like this? Can't they both be happy and live together? Does it wrong for a human and an angel to be in love? Isn't love what matters the most?

They separated from the hug and Kyuhyun captured Sungmin's lips with his own. Their kiss is full with love and longing for each other, sweet yet bitter. Sungmin parted his lips and let Kyuhyun's tongue to shove in and explore his sweet cavern. He explored every corner of Sungmin's mouth and tasted its sweetness. He knew that it will be the first and the last time he will taste it. Sungmin responded back with full of love. After a while, they separated and stared at each other eyes.

"I love you too, baby. Falling in love with you is the moment I will cherish and treasure for my whole life."

Sungmin kissed Kyuhyun's eyelids while his mind chanted some spells that only he knew what will happen when Kyuhyun woke up tomorrow.

"Love you, always. Forever yours, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin released himself from Kyuhyun hug and move backwards. Kyuhyun can only stared at his back. He tried his best not to cry again. He didn't want to send Sungmin with sad expression although his eyes want to burst with buckets of tears.

Sungmin's form slowly disappeared from Kyuhyun's sight and the light that surrounded them a while ago gone with Sungmin.

Forever yours too, baby…

Kyuhyun opened his eyes. He found himself on his bed in his big bedroom. He blinked several times before he got up and sat at the corner of his bed. What happened last night? He looked at the mirror on the wall and found himself his puffy eyes. He rubbed his eyes and he spotted something on his other pillow.

A feather?

He took the feather and as soon his hand touched it his heart felt ached a little bit. _Why did this feather give me a weird feeling?_ He was too immersed with his feelings until a knock on the door startled him.

"Young Master, it's time to get up!"

"Yeah…yeah I know!" Before he entered the bathroom he kissed the feather and laid it back to the pillow.

One thing for sure, he will not let this feather be out from his sight.


End file.
